Fight For What We Love
by Animalover48
Summary: Taking place after Black Panther and before Infinity War. After Shuri gets kidnapped, T'Challa goes on a long journey and mission to rescue her. Along the way, he forms some allies to help save her. Will T'Challa be able to save his sister in time? Or will he lose another family member?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Black Panther fanfiction that I am really excited to write! If you haven't seen this movie or Infinity War, I highly recommend it! Both are fantastic movies! Enjoy! :)**

Shuri wakes up to the bright sunlight that shines through the window of her bedroom. She looks at her clock, 6AM, time for her to get up. She groans as she roughly throws the covers off of her and makes her to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth, she makes her way to the kitchen and fixes herself a bowl of cornflakes. While eating, she thinks to herself, "What should I work on today?" Ever since her brother, T'Challa, defeated their cousin Erik, things here in Wakanda have been pretty quiet. Not much has happened so there hasn't been much for Shuri to work on. She mostly just hangs out in the lab trying to find new ways to improve her brother's suit. She wants to make sure he has enough power for any danger that comes his way. "Well I guess that's what I will continue to do." She says to herself. She figures that she can just spend at least the morning testing different version of improvements for the costumes. Hopefully she can find something to improve the costume on. After cleaning up, she tips toes down to the laboratory, making sure she doesn't wake anyone up. She is always the first one up since she has to start working on any equipment as early as possible. After reaching the lab, she grabs a stock of vibranium and takes a look at the three sample suits that are hanging. Each of them has some type of improvement which Shuri is not too satisfied with. Neither of the three have any type of contribution to the suit. In fact, they all have made the suit more dangerous for T'Challa. Shuri remembers the time she tried to make the suit have some type of electrical shock feature, but all it did was give T'Challa a minor shock; which Shuri found pretty funny. Recalling that always makes her let out a small chuckle.

"Alright, now let's focus. Need to come up with a way to improve brother's suit," She says to herself.

Using her technology, she uses the stock of vibranium that she grabbed and tests out different features but unfortunately, none of them seem to work. Most of the new features are again too dangerous and risky. Ugh! Why can't she come up with a good improvement? She rests her face on the table and lets out a heavy sigh. Suddenly, she lifts her head up, "Wait, I got it!" She exclaims to herself, quietly. Using some vibranium, she develops a new technology and tests it on the suit. To her delight, she is able to improve the speed of the suit.

"Yes! This new feature can help brother run faster when he is in the suit! I can't wait to show this to him." Her cheeks start to ache from smiling too hard.

Not wanting to wake him up, she continues to work on the other features to see if she can improve on them. She decides to find a way to make the suit stronger and more indestructible. She is very determined to make the suit indestructible to any kind of danger. She wants to make sure T'Challa is ready for any fight that comes his way.

"Shuri?" She turns around and sees her brother yawning with his eyes barely open.

"Hey brother, what are you doing up?"

"I was woken up because I thought I heard you shout. Are you okay?"

"Oh sorry, I was just working on some new features for your suit. I'll show it to you later, go back to sleep." She turns him around leads him out of the laboratory.

She continues to work on ways to strengthen the suit and make it indestructible. The reason she is determined to this suit as strong as possible is because she fears that her brother might die again. Ever since Erik threw T'Challa off the waterfall and almost died, she has been so scared about the same thing happening again. She occasionally has nightmares about it, so she wants to make sure her nightmare never comes true. T'Challa always reassures her that she will never lose him, but she never wants to take that risk. Their mother also wanted Shuri to strengthen his suit because she too is so worried about the same thing happening to him.

As she continues to work on the suit, she suddenly sees some type of purple glow light appear outside the window. Because of her curiosity, she heads towards the window and peaks out but doesn't see anything. She shrugs her shoulder believing it was just her imagination and heads back to her work table. However, at the same time, she believes that purple glow light was real and not her imagination. She thinks to herself, _"Should I go outside and check to see if anyone is out there?"_ She wants to but at the same time, she doesn't want to risk getting hurt. She is smart enough to know when to stay away and when to fight. Her rule for herself is that if everyone else is fighting, she will fight; but if it just T'Challa fighting, she will stay out of it. Maybe she will just tell her mother and brother when they wake up.

While continuing to work on the suit, a shadow figure man appears in the corner; causing Shuri to look up and with a shaking voice, "H-hello? Who's there?" She takes a step forward towards the man. The man turns the other way which makes Shuri's heart beat rapidly and sweat starts to drip from her forehead, and without her knowing she feels the man cover her mouth.

"Shh… we are just going to have some fun, alright?" He says while letting out an evil laugh and grabs the stock of vibranium.

She tries to break free but the man just wrapped his arm around her tighter and he disappears with a now frightened Shuri.

 **Who is the man who kidnapped poor Shuri? How will T'Challa and the others react to Shuri's disappearance? Find out soon! Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy Chapter 2! :)**

T'Challa is in the kitchen enjoying a bowl of cornflakes while watching the beautiful view of Wakanda from the window. He just feels so relaxed due to the fact that there hasn't been anything serious nor dangerous going on in Wakanda. It just makes things more peaceful for him; all he has to do is just do his usual warm-ups and make sure everyone in Wakanda is alright. His cheeks start to ache from smiling so hard. As he places his bowl in the sink, his mother enters the kitchen.

"T'Challa, have you seen your sister?" Queen Mother asks.

"No, she's not in the laboratory? He says, wrinkling his eyebrows.

"No, we looked all around the house for her. I'm really worried." Queen Mother starts breathing rapidly.

"Don't worry, mother. We'll find her. She has to be around here somewhere." He wraps his arms his mother and pulls her towards him.

"I hope so. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her." She pulls out of the hug.

"Has anyone checked outside? She may be outside enjoying this gorgeous weather."

"I have people looking for her outside, but no one has found her yet. That's why I'm worried." Queen Mother places her hands on her face.

T'Challa places his hands on his mother's cheek and makes her look at him. "Mother please look at me." She looks up at him and makes eye contact. "We'll find her, alright? I mean where can she go?"

"I know T'Challa, but I'm still worried. This isn't like Shuri to disappear like this."

"I understand, I'm worried too, but now is not the time to cry. We have to search for her until she's found. I'll send out a notification to everyone in Wakanda, and I'll send out more people to help look for her." He gives his mother a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I already informed everyone."

"Alright, then I'll just gather up some people to help me find her."

He enters the laboratory to check to see if Shuri is there again.

"Shuri?!" He calls, as he walks around the room.

He leaves the lab and checks every room in the house. Unfortunately, he did not find her in any of the rooms. As he enters his room, his heart starts beating rapidly and he shivers a little bit, he starts to get worried about his little sister. Just like Queen Mother, he doesn't know what he would do if anything happened to her. He can't bare the thought of anything happening to her.

"Alright, let's not panic, there's no way she can leave Wakanda." He leaves his room and sees his mother sitting in the lab.

"I'm going to get Okoye, M'Baku, and Nakia to help me look for her around Wakanda."

Queen Mother nods her head, yes. "Just be careful."

T'Challa, Okoye, Nakia, and M'Baku all search for Shuri in the woods of Wakanda. They all search in different areas. T'Challa looks around one part of the woods, searching each area of the part but unfortunately, there is no sign of his little sister. He is really starting to get super worried now. Where could she be?! Where could she have gone? And why didn't she tell anyone where she went? This isn't like Shuri to disappear like this. T'Challa can feel is throat starting to ache and as his lips quiver, he feels himself getting chocked up. As he walks back to the meeting area of the woods, he feels the tears filling up in his eyes and they start to gradually pour out. He sees his girlfriend Nakia, standing at the meeting area waiting for everyone else. He approaches her with his head staring at the ground, he eyes are still red and teary. Nakia wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her.

"It's okay T'Challa, we'll find her." Nakia rests her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so, I don't want to lose another family member."

"You won't, she's a strong girl." She kisses his cheek.

"Yeah, she is but she needs to be here at home with her family." He breaks out of the hug

"I know, I'm sure she is okay. For all we know she could just be hiding just to scare us." She places her hand on his cheek.

"If she's doing that, she's going to be in a lot of trouble with me and with Queen Mother." He lets out a small chuckle.

"Yeah."

While the two sits in silence, T'Challa can't help but think of the worst. What if someone took Shuri?! What if she went just went outside to get something and someone just took her? If that's the case, T'Challa will not hesitate to kill them! Nobody messes with his sister or any of his loved ones!

He finally breaks the silence, "Nakia?"

She turns to him, "Yeah?"

He lets out a soft sigh, "Do you honestly believe that Shuri is okay? And please be honest."

"Honestly, wherever she is, I know she is capable of taking care of herself. Because she really is a very strong girl."

T'Challa can't help but let out a small smile because deep down he knows that Nakia is right, Shuri is a very strong and independent girl.

"You're right, Nakia. She is a strong and independent girl, but I'm still super worried. I just want to her be safe and sound here at home."

"I understand, I guess since I have to be honest, I'm a little worried about her too. It really it super odd of Shuri to just disappear like this."

He lets out a huge sigh, "Please just let her be okay."

Suddenly, Okoye and M'Baku comes running to their meeting spot, "Your Hines, I just got a message saying that someone knows what happened to Shuri! We got to head back!"

"Seriously?! Lets go!" He yells as they all run back.

When they reach back, they see W'Kabi sitting there with a crying Queen Mother, which makes T'Challa feel the worst.

"W-What happened?" He asks.

W'Kabi looks up at T'Challa and with a shaking voice, "Umm…. your majesty, we believe Shuri has been kidnapped."

 **How will T'Challa react? Who do you guys think the kidnapper is? Find out soon! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy Chapter 3! :)**

"Umm… your majesty, we believe Shuri has been kidnapped."

T'Challa just stands there frozen, not knowing what to say or how to process this. Shuri has been kidnapped? His sweet little sister has been taken away by some stranger?! How is that even possible?! Wakanda is a safe, isolated, and private nation that very few people know about! Who on earth would've found out about it?! And what do they even want from her?! All these questions keep running through his mind which makes his head start to ache as if someone just hit with a hard rock.

"Your majesty? Are you okay?" W'Kabi asks.

He picks his head back up and rubs his eyes, "Yeah umm… I just…. How do you know she was kidnapped?"

Queen Mother wipes the remaining tears off of her red and puffy eyes and with a choking voice, "S-some-o-one f-found h-her ph-phon-ne." She hands T'Challa her phone.

With his eyes wide, he takes her phone and stares at it. Yup, this proves that Shuri was kidnapped because she never goes anywhere without her phone. If she ever had to leave for a long period of time, she always brings her phone. More tears pour out of T'Challa eyes and with his lips quivering, he places his hand on his faces and continues to let the tears fall down like a waterfall. He can feel someone wrap their arms around him neck and he is pulled into a hug. Judging by the scent of a specific type of perfume, he can that its Nakia. He continues to let her hold him while the tears keep pouring out, he doesn't even care if other people were watching.

"It's okay my king, we'll rescue her." She comforts.

He wipes the remaining tears, "No, I will go save her, just me"

She wrinkles her eyebrows, "Why? Don't you want someone to help you?"

He grabs her arm and pulls her outside and she asks, "What's wrong? Why don't you-

"I need you to stay here and take care of Queen Mother. She obviously is in no state to be on her own. You have look after her, Nakia." He interrupts.

With a puzzled look, "But what about you? I don't want anything to happen to you too."

He grabs her right hand, brings it to his lips, and kisses it softly, "Please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, just promise me that you'll take care of Queen Mother?"

She places her hand on his right cheek and smiles, "Okay, I promise."

He cups her cheeks and places his lips on hers, "Thank you."

"Remember, you don't need to thank me because it's my duty to fight for and take care of what I love."

They walk back inside and T'Challa spots Okoye comforting Queen Mother. He approaches her and taps her on the shoulder, which causes her to turn around. He signals her to follow him outside.

"What is it, your highness?" She questions once they're outside.

"I'm going to go rescue Shuri."

"Okay, do you want me to-

"No, I need you to stay here and take care of Wakanda. You're in charge until I return." He interrupts.

"But what about-

"I'll be alright, just please. Promise me you'll watch over Wakanda until I come back." He interrupts again.

Okoye lets out a soft sigh, "Alright, I promise."

He lets out a small smile, "Good, thank you."

* * *

He takes out a bag and starts packing necessary belongings such as extra clothes, shoes, etc. M'Baku enters and sees T'Challa backing his bag.

"Brother, don't you want someone to go with you? I really do think you need the extra help."

T'Challa lets out a sigh and turns around to face him, "No brother, I don't need or want help. Plus I need you to stay here and help Okoye take care of Wakanda."

"Bro, you can't just-

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE JUST LET ME DO WHAT I HAVE TO DO! MY LITTLE SISTER IS OUT THERE WITH SOME STRANGER AND WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY ARE DOING TO HER!" He drops himself on his head and buries his face into the pillow.

M'Kabu stands there like a statue not knowing what to say. He's never seen T'Challa like this before, he's never snapped like this. He walks over to the bed and places his hand on his back. T'Challa sits back up and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, I just don't understand how and why anyone would kidnap Shuri? And who would kidnap her?"

"It's okay brother, I don't understand it either. Who would even know about Wakanda and what do they even want with her?"

"I know right? What does she have that they want? But anyway, sitting here and questioning about is not going to get us anywhere."

"Yeah, let's get you ready for biggest mission. Bringing Shuri back home."

They both continue to pack his belongings.

"Do you have any idea where you're going to go? We already know that she isn't in Wakanda." M'Kabu asks.

"Well for some reason, I have this feeling that she's somewhere in the U.S. because that's the only place that knows about Wakanda, besides Germany but there's no one there who would actually have anything against me." He zips of his bag and heads for the door, with M'Kabu following behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cold floor makes Shuri tremble as she wakes up with a massive headache. Her head aches as though someone hit her on the head with a big rock. She clenches her teeth together and places her hand on her head, as she slowly gets herself up and look around. All she sees is plain white walls on all sides and a dirty metal door. She heads towards it and tries to open but no luck, the door is stuck. Using her all her strength, she pulls on the door handle, but her hands just slip, making her fall backwards and she lands on her bottom. "Man, where am I?" She asks herself. But not a minute or two later, she hears someone unlocking the door and they enter the room.

"Ahh, look who's finally awake." They say.

"Who are you?! And where am I?!" Shuri yells, gritting her teeth.

They just let out a small laugh, "Aww cute. You'll find soon who I am."

They head for the door before Shuri yells, "What do you want from me?!"

"You'll see." They exit.

With a shaking voice, "Brother, where are you?"

 **Aww Poor Shuri! Will T'Challa rescue Shuri in time? Who's the kidnapper? Find out soon! Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy Chapter 4! :)**

Shuri wakes from a deep slumber and finds herself in the same room again. She lets out a loud sigh hoping that this was just a horrible dream. She just can't process who those people were? Who are they? Why did they kidnap her? What do they want from her? How do they even know her? She did remember how they took the stock of vibranium that she was using for her brother's suit, so it's obvious her being kidnaped had something to do with the vibranium. Maybe they want her to help them make something using the vibranium? But, if that's the case, why did they have to kidnap her? She would be happy to help them make something with the vibranium, as long as it isn't illegal. The last thing she wants now is getting into big trouble with the law. She has always been the kind of person to be very careful when performing experiments, to make sure she is not breaking any rules and to make sure no one gets seriously hurt.

A minute or two later, the door opens to reveal the kidnappers. She backs against the wall and looks them straight in the eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She asks.

The two laugh, "I'm Adrian Thooms, better known as Vulture and this is my buddy, The Shocker."

"What do you guys want from me?!" She asks again.

"Well we heard that your home town, Wakanda, contains vibranium, which is a very strong element. We want to use it to help create illegal weapons for criminals. And we also heard that you are a genius and can help us with this. Since you know a lot about how to use this element." Thooms explains.

"Oh no! That's illegal! No way am I going to help you!" She yells, standing up.

"Oh yes you will, you're going to help us whether you like it or not!" Shocker yells back.

"Never! I will never help and there's no way you can make me! No matter how many times you torture me or beat me, I'm never going to help you!" She grits her teeth.

"Oh, you're so going to help us. We will make sure of it. We got a plan." Thooms gives an evil smile.

As they head for the door, Shuri questions, "Why are you even doing this? What are you going to gain from creating illegal weapons and selling them to criminals?"

"Oh, you obviously don't understand kiddo. I've got a family, a wife and a daughter who I have to support. This is the only way I can support them, I have to do this. I was in jail for this before, but I managed to escape and need to continue to make these weapons."

"That's no excuse! You can simply find a job that doesn't require making illegal weapons and selling them to criminals! I'm sure your wife and daughter wouldn't approve of this!"

"It's not that simple, you won't understand. Anyway, we will be back either tonight or tomorrow for you. We first got some business we need to do with you first before we start making the weapons." Thooms said before exiting with Shocker.

"What? What are they going to do to me?" She sits back down on the ground and rests her head against the back of wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, T'Challa lands in upstate New York. He knew exactly who he was going to ask for help. He's never had a full conversation with him before, but he knew that he was his only hope in finding his sister. After reaching the Avenger's tower, he enters and notices a chubby man wearing a black suit, looking at his phone.

T'Challa approaches him, "Excuse me? I'm looking for Mr. Tony Stark."

The man looks from his phone, "I'm sorry, does he know you?"

"Yes, he does, I'm King T'challa from Wakanda. Also known as Black Panther."

"Oh, your highness. I apologize, I will get him for you." He bows.

"It's alright, do you work for Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah, my name is Happy Hogan. Let me grab him for you." He walks down the hall.

A few minutes later, Happy returns with Tony right behind him.

"King T'Challa, your majesty. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Tony greets, holding out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you again, Mr. Stark." He greets back, while shaking Tony's hand.

"So, how can I help you?" He asks while walking him to his room.

"My little sister, Shuri, has been kidnapped, and I need your help rescuing her."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. Do you know who took her?" Tony asks, as they reach his room and they take a seat his desk.

"No, all I know is that I know she's somewhere here in the U.S. I'm not sure, where. That's why I need your help, sir."

"I'll help you as much as I can." Tony agrees.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." He smiles and shakes his hand.

"My pleasure. Do you have any idea on who could've kidnapped her?" Tony asks, getting out his computer.

"I'm honestly not sure, I don't even understand who could've kidnapped her and what they want from her. She doesn't even have anything that they could want."

The two sit in silence for a few minutes trying to think of anyone who they know who could've taken Shuri.

Finally, Tony breaks the silence, "Wait, isn't your sister like a genius?"

"T'Challa looks up at him, "Yeah, why?"

"Well maybe somebody took her because they know she's a genius and can help them with some illegal project."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense but who is the bigger question. Like there's no one who has anything against me that could've taken her."

"Let's see, who's the last person you had a huge fight with? Like physically."

"My cousin, Erik, also known as Killmonger. But he's dead now."

"Okay, anyone else you know may have something against you?"

"I already told you, no. That's why I'm totally confused." T'Challa buries his face in the palm of his hand.

Tony lets out a sigh knowing that he'll probably regret this later, "Well there is one person I know who can help us." He takes out his phone ready to contact Happy.

T'Challa eyes wide and looks straight at Tony, "Who?!"

"Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man."

 **Will Peter be able to help Tony and T'Challa? What will Vulture and Shocker do to Shuri? Find out soon! Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was sick and needed to catch up on my work for my summer class! Anyway, enjoy Chapter 5! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Marvel owns Black Panther, not me.**

"Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man."

T'Challa raises his eyebrows, "That high school kid? How can he help us find my sister?"

"I designed him suit which has a feature that can help him track down pretty much anything. My assistant Happy is already on his way to pick him up."

T'Challa looks at the ground and then back up at Tony, "You really think this kid can help us?"

As much as I hate to admit it, "Yes, I truly believe so."

"Okay, I trust you." T'Challa nods his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter Parker is sitting in decathlon practice with his best friend Ned. They are enjoying watching YouTube videos of Spider-Man fighting bad guys.

"Dude! I cannot believe you did that!" Ned raises his voice.

"Shh! Ned, please keep your voice down." Peter reminds him, laughing a little.

"Sorry, but still."

"I know man, but I had to. He was going to hurt that poor mother and her young son."

"I know, by the way, can I start telling people now?"

"What? No way! You can never tell anyone, ever. I'm dead serious, man." Peter looks at Ned with a serious look.

"Okay, I won't. I promise." Ned raises his hands.

Not a minute or two later, Peter's phone buzzes making him dig into his pocket. It's a text message from Happy Hogan. " _Come outside to the front of the school."_

He places his phone and looks at Ned, "Hey, I have to go. Can you tell MJ that some last-minute Stark Internship work came up?"

"Yeah sure, good luck."

"Thanks." Peter grabs his backpack and runs out of the room.

He notices Happy's car parked outside of the school. He get inside the back door of the car and places his bag next to him.

"Hey Happy, what's going on?" Peter asks.

"Mr. Stark needs your help with something, that's why he sent me here to pick you up." Happy answers as he starts the car and leaves the parking lot.

"What is it?"

"You'll see, it's actually a really important mission."

"Wow! I can't wait!" Peter exclaims with a big smile.

Once they reach the Avenger's tower, Peter and Happy enter the building and walk down to Tony's room where they see Tony and T'Challa sitting on Tony's desk.

"Hey kid, good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, sir." They shake hands.

"Your majesty, this is Peter Parker. I'm sure you remember him from when we fought Captain America," Tony introduces.

"I believe I do. Hello Mr. Parker, it's nice to meet you again." T'Challa holds out his hand.

"You too, your highness." Peter accepts his hand.

Peter takes a seat on the bed, "Alright, so what's this important mission that Happy told me about?"

"My sister, Shuri, has been kidnapped, I need help finding her."

"Oh, your highness, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, I just want to find her."

"That's why we need your help kid. Since I installed that Karen feature in your suit, you are our best resource in finding her." Tony explains.

Peter's eyes wide in excitement, "So, you actually need me for this mission?"

Tony lets out a huge sigh and shakes his head side to side, "As much as I hate it and I know I'm going to regret it later, yeah we do need you."

Peter pumps his fists in the air, "Oh my gosh! This is awesome!"

Tony leans forward in his chair, "Woah, don't get too excited. Because if this mission gets too dangerous, you're going home."

Peter nods his head in agreement, "I understand, sir."

"Good, I assume you have your suit with you?"

"Yeah, I do. Hold on a second while I put it on." Peter runs out of the room.

After he leaves the room, T'Challa turns to Tony, "You really believe this kid can help us find my sister?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes I do believe so. Peter may only be a high school kid, but he's actually really good at locating people."

"Well I hope you're right."

Peter returns with his suit on, "Alright, what do you want me to do, Mr. Stark?"

"I need you to ask Karen if she can track down T'Challa's sister, Shuri."

"Okay." Peter places his masks on, "Karen, I need you to track down a girl named Shuri, she's King T'Challa sister."

"Sure, thing Peter."

A few minutes later, Karen pulls up a map for Peter, "Alright Peter, it looks like Princess Shuri is located somewhere in New Jersey. I'm sorry but I'm unable to track down specifically where in New Jersey she is."

"It's alright Karen, at least it narrows it down to one state."

He takes off his mask and lets Tony and T'Challa know what Karen found.

"New Jersey? Why would she be in New Jersey?" T'Challa questions.

"I guess that's where the kidnapper decided to take her. They probably thought they could hide her there better than in New York." Tony explains.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Peter agrees.

Tony takes out his cell phone and texts Happy to let him know that they need a ride to New Jersey.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shuri is still sitting in the room still waiting to see what these guys have planned. However, despite any plan, Shuri strongly believes that she is never going to help them with this illegal project. She's already planning in her head on how she's going to escape; she is a genius after all, so it shouldn't be hard for her to come up with a plan. At the same time, she is also curious about what Vulture has planned for her, he did say that they truly believe that she is going to help them no matter what because they have a plan. She jerks out of her thoughts when she sees the door open and reveals Vulture and a couple of his workers.

"Come on, kiddo. It's time for our plan." Vulture says as his workers grab her and pull her outside of the room.

She comes across a weird looking machine with metal arm straps and a circle looking headlock at the very top. Shuri's eyes wide as she knows exactly what Vulture's plan was.

 **Will T'Challa, Tony, and Peter find Shuri? What does Vulture have planned for her? Stay tuned to find out! Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy Chapter 6! :)**

Shuri's eyes wide as she knows what Vulture's plan was.

She shakes her head no, "No! No way are you doing this!"

Vulture turns his head towards her, "Yes I am. It's the only way we can get you to help us."

"Seriously?! You're that desperate to use the vibranium for your illegal weapons that you have to brainwash me in order to do it?!" Shuri bends forward and tries wiggle her way out these guy's hands but they are too strong.

"Yes! Making these weapons are super important to me!"

Shuri tries to convince, "But do you really want to go through all this trouble just for some stupid weapons?!"

"Absolutely! If I have to hire people to build some technology, which I did, just to brainwash you into helping us make these weapons, then I will!"

She moves her body upward "Okay so tell me again, why? Why are making these illegal weapons so important to you?"

Vulture groans and covers his face with his hand, "I already told you! I've got a family I need to support! After escaping from prison, I need to find a way to make money, so I can go back to my family and gain their forgiveness and trust! This is the only way to do that!"

"But do you honestly think this will gain their forgiveness and trust? You're still doing the thing that got you arrested to begin with!"

"You don't understand! This is my…. Hey, you're trying to stall! Smart girl but come on guys put her in the chair!" Vulture orders.

* * *

Meanwhile, T'Challa, Tony, and Peter are sitting in the car with Happy in the driver's seat. Tony is sitting up front while Peter and T'Challa are sitting at the back.

"So how are we going to find Shuri once we get to New Jersey? It's a pretty big state, isn't it?" T'Challa asks.

"Well it is not that big, but I get what you're asking. I guess once we get to New Jersey, I'll ask Karen to locate her again. Unless Mr. Stark has any ideas. Peter answers as they both look at Tony.

"That seems like a decent plan, but we will figure it out once we get there."

"Where exactly in New Jersey are we going to?" T'Challa asks.

"Like I said before your highness, we will figure that out once we get there."

"Can we grab some food first once we're there?" Peter asks.

Both T'Challa and Tony give Peter an unimpressed look.

"What? I'm hungry! I haven't eaten anything since lunch! I'm not asking for us to sit down and eat! All I want is to just make a quick stop at a fast food place or even just a store!" Peter complains.

Tony lets out a small chuckle, "Relax kid, we'll make a stop at a McDonalds or somethings."

Peter gives an unimpressed look, "Eww, I hate McDonalds. Can we do Burger King or Chick fil ae?"

"Fine, whatever." Tony says.

Peter has the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

Back with Vulture, Vulture's gang hangs on to Shuri tightly as push her into the chair and strap both of her wrists tightly. She tries her wiggle her wrists out but it's no use, the straps are too tight that it's making her wrists turn red.

Vulture orders, "Alright guys lower the-

"You wouldn't want to do this to your daughter now, would you?" Shuri interrupts.

"What?"

"Your daughter. Imagine if this was her in the chair. You wouldn't want to do this to her, would you?"

Vulture stands there looking at the ground, now extremely hesitant to go through with the plan. Why did this stupid teenage girl have to be super smart?! Of course he wouldn't want to put Liz through this? But he is just so desperate to make money that he truly feels that this is the only way. Man, he wishes that girl didn't put that idea in his head!

"Uhh, sir!" He hears one of his workers say.

He looks up and notices Shuri heading for a button that releases her from the chair! She runs from the scene and heads for the door.

"Guys! Get her!" Vulture orders.

All the guys run after Shuri before she can reach the door. They try to grab a hold of her, but she punches and kicks the guys as they fall to the ground. One guy comes from behind but Shuri gives him a punch from behind and he too falls to the ground, landing on his back. More of the guys run towards her, she tries again to punch and kick, but there are too many of them. She still tries hard to defend herself, but they all gang up on her and pull her back to the seat. They put the metal strap on her once again but this time, they make the straps tighter. Because they are so tight, a sharp pain burst through Shuri's wrist and into her arm. Because of the pain, her arms starts to turn blue.

"Well you think you can just bring up my daughter, and then just escape?" Vulture asks.

"Yeah! Because I thought you have so sort of heart! Looks like I was wrong!" Shuri responds, gritting her teeth through the pain.

"I'm doing all this for her! And because you have to bring her up, I'm really going to brainwash you now!"

He signals Shocker and he presses the button. As the headlock lowers, Shuri tries to quickly come up with another plan, "What makes you think that this plan will help you gain your family's forgiveness?"

"That's none of your business, now shut up and stay still!"

Before she can say anything, the headlock wraps around her face and locks into her mouth.

"Fire it up guys!" Vulture orders.

Shuri watches as she fires up the machine, she feels so ashamed of herself. She should've fought harder to escape because she's not supposed to be useless! She has always wanted to be a strong and independent woman! Ugh! She just hates herself right now! Before she can continue to hate herself, she can a massive amount of pain going through her head. She feels as though someone just throught a large rock at her head. Maybe even more painful than that, because she starts screaming in pain. She then gradually starts to feel confused on what's going on.

 **Uh oh! Is Shuri going to help Vulture? Will T'Challa, Tony, and Peter find her? Stay tuned to find out! Please review! :)**


End file.
